Peur d'une Nuit
by Kat's Imagination
Summary: Temari est bien heureuse de retrouver Konoha et un certain génie paresseux, mais elle sera bien loin d'être accueillie aussi chaleureusement qu'elle l'espérait...


Elle se réveilla ce jour-là avec une vision complètement nouvelle qui s'étendait devant elle. Un paysage chaleureux qui lui rappelait maints souvenirs et qui la faisait maintenant sourire avec délice. Temari était de retour à Konoha après près de cinq ans d'absence ! Aujourd'hui commençait sa nouvelle vie, dans ce lieu où elle avait passé sa tendre enfance...

- Temari ! C'est l'heure ! lui cria une voix masculine.

Kankuro avait raison : C'était l'heure. L'heure de la rentrée et de revoir des vieux visages. Ses anciens amis se souviendraient-ils d'elle ? La blonde elle-même n'était pas certaine de pouvoir bien se rappeler de tous ces gens...Sauf celui d'une de ces bonnes amies : Ino Yamanaka. Et un certain garçon, râleur, paresseux, exaspérant...Elle sentit les papillons s'agiter dans son estomac et le chassa aussitôt de ses pensées pour rejoindre ses frères à l'extérieur.

La route fut de courte durée et déjà, Temari se sépara de Kankuro et Gaara pour rejoindre sa classe. Elle se sentait perdue dans cet énorme établissement inondé d'inconnus. Elle n'avait toujours pas vu Ino ni aucun visage familier et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait. Respire Temari, s'ordonna-t-elle mentalement. Tout va bien aller...

Et puis, son regard tomba sur cette personne qu'elle recherchait inconsciemment la présence : Shikamaru Nara. Il était installé sur un banc dans le hall, les paupières presque closes et une fille gloussait, collée à lui. Plusieurs émotions contradictoires traversèrent Temari à ce moment. Son coeur bondit dans sa poitrine à sa simple vision. Cela ne servait à rien de se le cacher, elle avait espéré le voir, mais pas avec une fille accrochée à son cou. Elle en ressentait un mélange de colère et de tristesse.

Que faisait-elle maintenant ? Allait-elle le voir, le saluer ? Ou serait-il mieux de l'ignorer ? Indécise, elle s'éclipsa, la tête bouillonnante de pensée. Sa bonne humeur s'était envolée et elle s'en voulait qu'un simple garçon puisse la chambouler ainsi. Au plus profond d'elle-même, la blonde croyait qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre elle et le génie...

Tout avait commencé il y a bien longtemps. À cinq ans, elle était entrée à la petite école de Konoha. Elle s'était fait de nombreux amis, Ino et Shikamaru faisant partis de la liste. À cette époque, ce garçon était timide et elle l'aimait bien l'embêter. À la récréation, elle s'amusait à lui courir après ou à lui jeter un ballon à la figure. Temari devait reconnaître qu'elle était une vraie petite peste. Elle était une boule d'énergie constante tandis que lui préférait largement regarder les nuages se déplacer...Elle n'avait jamais compris où était l'intérêt dans cette activité.

Ses souvenirs valaient plus que tout. Elle se rappelait, lors de sa dernière année à Konoha -Temari était alors âgée de onze ans- sa classe avait organisé un travail à la Saint-Valentin : Celui d'écrire sur un bout de papier avec ses initiales un compliment à toute les personnes de la classe. Elle avait écrit à Shikamaru qu'il était paresseux, simplement pour l'embêter. Toutefois, elle reçut de sa part un tout autre message : «Tu es jolie» disait-il. Elle le garda précieusement, ne le montrant à personne. Encore aujourd'hui, il reposait dans une enveloppe avec d'autres précieux souvenirs.

Après cette année, son père déménagea, séparant ainsi Temari de Shikamaru. Les années passèrent et les souvenirs de lui s'estompèrent peu à peu. Puis, l'année passée, quatre ans après son départ de Konoha, Ino l'invita à fêter son seizième anniversaire. La jeune femme de Suna se laissa convaincre par les supplications de son amie d'enfance et elle accepta finalement. Tout d'abord, elles iraient à un restaurant pour ensuite continuer la fête chez Ino.

Lorsque Temari entra dans ce restaurant de Konoha, ses yeux tombèrent sur cette étrange chevelure de jais qui lui rappelait un ananas. Son coeur sursauta inexplicablement dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle rejoignait sa meilleure amie d'enfance. Puis, vint le moment où le regard de Shikamaru croisa le sien.

- Galère, si ce n'est pas une féministe qui revient au bercail, lança-t-il narquoisement en la dévisageant.

Sans aucune raison, elle se sentit rougir tandis que son coeur se débattait sauvagement dans sa cage thoracique.

- Ah, si ce n'est pas le plus grand paresseux du monde ! Shikamaru Nara, j'espérai bien ne jamais te revoir, répondit-elle sur le même ton en s'installant en face de lui.

Le sourire du garçon s'élargit et Temari ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était séduisant. Ils commencèrent à discuter, parlant de n'importe lequel sujet, se taquinant, se remémorant des souvenirs du passés. La blonde à quatre couettes se rendit compte alors que le génie n'avait jamais vraiment quitté ses pensées. Il avait toujours été là. Et, en parlant ainsi avec lui, elle avait l'impression que ce n'était qu'hier qu'elle avait quitté Konoha. Elle n'avait nullement l'impression que quatre années les avaient séparés ; au contraire, on dirait qu'ils reprenaient là où ils avaient laissé.

Ce sentiment s'intensifia au cours de la soirée chez Ino. Temari était heureuse de retrouver ses vieilles connaissances et de voir que rien n'avait changé. Elle ne se rappelait pas s'être autant amusée. La fête dura longtemps. À quatre heures et demie, la majorité était encore bien éveillée ce qui était plutôt étonnant, surtout de la part de Shikamaru qui aurait dû être le premier à abandonner la bataille contre le sommeil. Temari s'aperçut bientôt que le jeune prodige avait disparu ; elle le trouva à l'extérieur de la maison, couché dans l'herbe. Elle le rejoignit en lui demandant ce qu'il faisait puisqu'il était un peu tard pour observer les nuages.

- Peut-être, mais pas pour observer un lever de soleil, répondit-il en plongeant ses yeux sombres dans les siens.

Temari sentit son visage être attiré vers Shikamaru et bientôt, elle ressentit cette douce pression sur ses lèvres. Elle manqua tout le spectacle du soleil levant, mais elle ne le regretta pas pour le moins du monde.

Un an était passé depuis cet évènement et Temari n'avait rien oublié. Elle avait bien essayé, mais rien à faire ; après tout, c'était le premier garçon à lui dire qu'elle était jolie et le premier baiser qu'elle avait partagé. Mais aujourd'hui, elle venait de réaliser que Shikamaru avait peut-être passé à autre chose. Cette hypothèse la rendait malade et elle se sentait lâche de ne pas l'avoir affronté lorsqu'elle l'avait vu dans le hall...

La sonnerie retentit et Temari se rendit compte qu'elle avait passé tout le cours à rêvasser sur le passé. Les étudiants commençaient à quitter la classe et la jeune femme aux quatre couettes remarqua le garçon qui hantait ses pensées, la tête couché sur le bureau. Cette fois, elle n'avait pas l'intention de se dégonfler. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'approcha.

- Si ce n'est pas Shikamaru, le roi des paresseux ! dit-elle gaiement malgré la nervosité qui régnait en elle.

Le Nara releva la tête, une mine de mécontentement sur son visage. Les sourcils froncés, il la dévisagea froidement.

- Est-ce qu'on se connait ? lança-t-il.

Ses mots la giflèrent de plein fouet. Si elle s'attendait à ça...

- Haha, très drôle, dit-elle en tentant de se ressaisir. Temari, on s'est vu...

- Ah oui, trancha-t-il. Tu es la folle qui n'arrêtait pas de me taper dessus sans raison.

Encore une fois, elle se retrouva prise de court par ses paroles ; était-ce vraiment de cette façon qu'il la voyait ? Et pourquoi son attitude était aussi froide à son égard ? Avait-elle fait quelque chose qu'il lui avait déplu ?

- C'est v-vraiment ce que tu penses de moi ? demanda-t-elle en n'osant plus le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de mentir.

Temari se sentit défaillir. Sa vision se brouillait tandis que ses genoux cédaient sous son poids. Le reste de la journée se passa dans le plus épais brouillard. À chaque fois qu'elle avait la chance de distinguer quelque chose, c'était toujours Shikamaru avec ses yeux brillant d'indifférence à son égard. Son regard était aussi tranchant qu'un couteau. Souvent, le génie était avec une fille qu'il embrassait et cette vision ne faisait qu'augmenter le malaise de Temari. À la fin de la journée, elle étouffait littéralement,

Toutefois, le coup de grâce n'était toujours pas arrivé. Heureuse de pouvoir quitter l'école et ses mauvais souvenirs, Temari s'éloignait à grand pas jusqu'à ce qu'une voix l'interpelle. Elle se retourna pour voir Ino, la saluant avec un énorme sourire.

- Temari ! Je suis tellement contente de te pouvoir enfin te parler ! Pourquoi m'as-tu ignoré ?

- Ignorer ? Je ne t'ai même pas vu ! répondit-elle, perplexe.

- Mais oui ! J'étais avec Shikamaru !

Ce dernier apparut aux côtés d'Ino. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Ce fut le coup de grâce. Ino et Shikamaru...ensemble...Sa meilleure amie et le garçon de ses rêves. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas le voir avant ? Comment n'avait-elle pu pas remarquer Ino au cou de Shikamaru ?! La tête lui tournait et son coeur remonta dans sa gorge. Ce n'est pas possible...J'ai besoin d'air ! pensa-t-elle avec affolement. Aidez-moi ! Faites arrêter la terre de tourner ! C'est un cauchemar.

- TEMARI !

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir le plafond. Une porte s'ouvrit et elle vit Kankuro, la presser de se lever pour ne pas être en retard à leur premier jour de cours. Premier jour ? pensa-t-elle l'esprit encore embrumé. Ça ne se peut pas...

C'est alors qu'elle comprit que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar. Son coeur battait avec force dans sa cage thoracique à cette réalisation. Tout ce qu'elle avait enduré lui avait semblé pourtant si pénible... Et maintenant, elle comprenait que rien de tout cela ne s'était vraiment passé. Toutefois, un doute persistait en elle. Temari voulait s'assurer que la vision qu'elle avait eue était ne concordait pas avec la réalité.

Elle attrapa les vêtements qui trainaient par-là et passa en trombe devant ses frères ébahis. Elle ne prit pas la peine de les attendre qu'elle s'élançait vers l'école. Comme dans son rêve, il faisait un temps magnifique et elle était à bout de souffle lorsqu'elle arriva finalement. Une ombre se dressa devant elle.

- Temari ! Ça fait un bail ! s'écria une voix féminine.

- I-Ino ! répondit-elle essoufflée. Est-ce...Est-ce que...

- Calme-toi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Est-ce que...toi et..S-Shikamaru...f-formez u-un...

- Un quoi ? s'impatienta la blonde aux yeux océans.

- Un couple ! lâcha finalement Temari, cramoisie.

- Quoi ?! Jamais de la vie ! Mais d'où te vient cette idée saugrenue ?! répliqua Ino avant qu'un sourire n'éclaire son visage. Et puis, quel genre d'amie je serai pour te le piquer ?

La jeune femme du pays des sables sourit malgré elle. Le soulagement se répandait en elle comme une douce chaleur ; ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, rien de semblable à la réalité.

- Au fait, tu peux aller le voir, je suis certaine qu'il en sera heureux, dit Ino en s'éloignant.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle l'aperçut dans l'arrière-plan. Il était couché sur l'herbe, le visage tourné vers le ciel et Temari pouvait deviner sans peine qu'il observait les nuages. Elle s'approcha, le coeur battant la chamade et prit place près de lui.

- Salut, dit-elle.

- Salut, répondit-il.

- Toujours en train d'observer les nuages ?

- Toujours.

- Est-ce que je peux me joindre à toi ?

- Bien sûr, mais je risque de me laisser distraire.

- Par quoi ?

- Par quelque chose de plus beau, fit le Nara en tournant son regard vers elle.

- Idiot, murmura Temari tandis qu'un sourire fendait son visage.

Pas de doute, c'était bien le Shikamaru Nara dont elle était tombée amoureuse.


End file.
